Jeobseon
History Prehistory and Gojoseon Proto–Three Kingdoms Three Kingdoms Unified Silla and Balhae period Goryeo dynasty Jeobseon Empire Republican period 1950 Jeobseon War Main article: First Jeobseon War In 1945, following the Zhonghuan Revolution, the monarchy of Zhonghua and their supporters retreated to Jingpo Island, establishing the Kingdom of Jingpo in 1948. This monarchy was heavily supported by the Allied Nations, which saw it as a potential anti-communist platform in East Nakasu. Jingpo was provided with a large amount of Columbian weapons and military advisers, with the goal of a counter-invasion of communist Zhonghua by 1955. However, in June 1950 Jingpo invaded Jeobseon, using Columbian tanks and weaponry. During the First Jeobseon War (1950–53) more than one million people died and the three years of fighting throughout the nation effectively destroyed most cities, drawing Yashima into the war on the side of Jeobseon. The war ended in an Armistice Agreement at approximately the Military Demarcation Line, splitting Jeobseon into the Jingpoan puppet East Jeobseon and the Yashima-supported West Jeobseon. Divided Jeobseon Second Jeobseon War and reunification Main article: Second Jeobseon War In East Jeobseon, right-wing groups began agitating against what was perceived as a resurgence of Yashimese imperialism with the December 2008 signing of the Jeobseon-Yashima Treaty of Mutual Security and the subsequent stationing of Yashimese troops in East Jeobseon. In June 2009, major riots broke out in Hanyang, creating major instability. West Jeobseon viewed the uprising as a convenient opportunity to reunite the country and launched a major invasion on the 25th of June, catching the East Jeobseoni and Yashimese forces off-guard. The rapid Western advance pushed the defenders towards the eastern coast of Jeobseon. However, after a mere 18 days the West was pushed back to the original border, with heavy reinforcements from Yashima arriving. Fighting along the border continued for another five days as attempts were made to set up peace negotiations. However, on 19 July a Jirigistan-registered freighter was intercepted carrying nuclear weapons off the coast of West Jeobseon, and the Western leadership unveiled several nuclear missiles capable of striking Yashima. An emergency UN vote declared West Jeobseon to be a complete rogue state, and on the 20th of July joint East Jeobseoni and Yashimese troops began moving into West Jeobseon. West Jeobseoni forces were routed in under 16 days, pushing the front lines towards the Jingpo border. On the 1st of August, Jingporean troops entered West Jeobseon in a brief and abortive attempt to prevent a reunification and to attain more land, though the Jingporean forces soon retreated after being engaged by superior East Jeobseoni and Yashimese forces. Major fighting ceased by the 7th of August, with a provisional government set up in the conquered regions while the East Jeobseoni forces hunted down the remaining pockets of resistance over the next three months. On the 12th of November, 2009, Jeobseon was declared to have been reunified, though Jingpo refused to recognise the reunified state. Post-Reunification Geography, climate and environment Geography Climate Environment Government Administrative divisions Demographics Education Religion Public health and safety Foreign relations Military Economy Transportation, energy and infrastructure Tourism Science and technology Cyber security Aerospace research Robotics Biotechnology Culture Art Architecture Cuisine Contemporary music, film and television Holidays Technology culture Sports See also